Ai wa Taiyou Ja Nai?
là bài hát từ album solo của Kousaka Honoka. Được phát hành ngày 25 tháng 1, 2012. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biên soạn bởi Sasakura Yuugo. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức (LACA-15170)' 'CD' # # # (HONOKA Mix) # (HONOKA Mix) #Snow halation (HONOKA Mix) # (HONOKA Mix) #Love marginal (HONOKA Mix) #sweet&sweet holiday (HONOKA Mix) # (HONOKA Mix) #Mermaid festa vol.1 (HONOKA Mix) # Happy Picnic! ~Date with Honoka~ (Happy Picnic! ~Date with Honoka~ ) Video PV by Lantis= |-| Subbed Radio Dramas = Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg.. Lyrics Rōmaji= Shiawase o hohoemi o todokemashou... Chotto wakatta mitai karada ni nagareru hibiki Fui no deai janai you na Watashitachi konna ni hikareru kiseki Daijina koto wa ashita o shinjiru ariake egao Ai wa taiyou ookina taiyou Himawari gao agete oikakeru Ai wa taiyou terashi tsudzukete Onaji basho de saite itai Minna minna shiawase ni na~re! Itsu datte hohoemi de utaimashou... Sou ne hashaide miseta anata no yasashii hitomi Namida koboreru ippo mae de Watashi e to unazuku sutekina aizu Ganbare kokoro ashita wa ikou yo atarashii sekai Koi no kumo ga hikari o ukete Fuwari to tsutsumu kara hajimaru no Koi no kumo ga atatameru kaze Kanjimashou soshite ima o Minna minna dakishimeru junbi! Ganbare kokoro daijina koto desu Watashi to anata to koko kara umareru mirai Ai wa taiyou ookina taiyou Himawari gao agete oikakeru Ai wa taiyou terashi tsudzukete Onaji basho de saite itai Minna minna shiawase ni nare! Shiawase o hohoemi o todokemashou... |-| Kanji= 幸せを微笑みを届けましょう… ちょっとわかったみたい からだに流れる響き 不意の出会いじゃないような 私たちこんなに惹かれる奇跡 だいじなことは あしたを信じるアリアケエガオ 愛は太陽 大きな太陽 ひまわり顔上げて追いかける 愛は太陽 照らし続けて 同じ場所で咲いていたい みんなみんな幸せになあれ! いつだって微笑みで歌いましょう… そうねはしゃいでみせた あなたの優しい瞳 涙こぼれる一歩前で 私へとうなずく素敵な合図 がんばれこころ あしたは行こうよアタラシセカイ 恋の雲が 光を受けて ふわりと包むから始まるの 恋の雲が 暖める風 感じましょうそして今を みんなみんな抱きしめる準備! がんばれこころ だいじなことです 私とあなたとここから生まれる未来 愛は太陽 大きな太陽 ひまわり顔上げて追いかける 愛は太陽 照らし続けて 同じ場所で咲いていたい みんなみんな幸せになあれ! 幸せを微笑みを届けましょう… |-| English= Let's deliver happiness and smiles to everyone... I think I'm starting to understand the sound that flows through my body Our meeting wasn't unexpected It's a miracle that we're so attracted to each other It's important to have a dazzling smile that believes in the future Love is like a sun, a big sun The sunflowers lift their heads to follow it Love is like a sun, illuminating the world I want to bloom with the sunflowers I want everyone to be full of joy! Let's always be singing with a smile... That's right, your eyes were so gentle as you frolicked Before the tears began to spill You nodded beautifully at me Do your best, my heart; tomorrow we'll be going to a new world The clouds of love bask in the light And are softly enveloped in it The clouds of love bring with them a warm breeze Let's feel it together And prepare to embrace everyone now! Do your best, my heart; this is important Now, a new future will be born for you and I Love is like a sun, a big sun The sunflowers lift their heads to follow it Love is like a sun, illuminating the world I want to bloom with the sunflowers I want everyone to be full of joy! Let's deliver happiness and smiles to everyone... References Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Kousaka Honoka Thể_loại:Nitta Emi Thể_loại:Emitsun